Cas? C'est une blague?
by Luwcyle
Summary: Réponse au défi Destiel Addict "Rien qu'une larme - Les anges ne pleurent pas. Pourquoi le feraient-ils ? Ils sont imperméables à la moindre émotion humaine. Mais ce jour la, une larme perle à l'oeil de Castiel. Faites pleurer Castiel." - Le cadeau de Castiel pour l'anniversaire de Dean est assez étrange, pas sur que ça plaise à ce dernier...


_**Author : Luwcyle**_

_**Title : Cas ? C'est une blague ?! **_

_**Genre : Romance Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Fandom/Pairing : Supernatural / Destiel**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Characters : Dean, Castiel, Sam **_

_**Beta : Choup37 (Merciii à toi d'ailleurs, enfin, rereremerci :P)**_

_**Words : 2895**_

_**Spoiler : /**_

_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai pas de chasseurs, ni de petit ange en trench-coat ligotés dans ma cave :3 A mon plus grand regret, j'ai bien regardé mais... Non.**_

* * *

**Cas ? C'est une blague ?!**

Dean se réveilla ce matin-là, à l'entente d'un froissement d'ailes, bruit typique de l'arrivée de son ange préféré. Il regarda le lit de Sam, il était déjà parti, sûrement chercher des croissants et de la tarte pour le petit-déjeuner. Sur le ventre, il se releva sur ses coudes et chuchota tout endormi :

- « T'es là Cas.. ? »

- « Oui, Dean, je suis là. »

- « Tu veux quoi encore ? »

- « Je me demandais... quel effet ça fait de dormir. »

Dean ricana d'un air amusé, l'ange et ses questions existentielles le laisseraient toujours sans voix et sans savoir quoi répondre. Il se laissa basculer sur le coté pour atterrir sur le dos et s'étira de tout son long en baillant bruyamment, tel un ours qui venait de sortir de plusieurs mois d'hibernation. Castiel le regarda en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le coté, il avait vu beaucoup d'humains faire ça, mais il pensait que les humains baillaient seulement en cas de fatigue, hors là, Dean venait de se réveiller, il aurait dû être en pleine forme. L'ange n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions, la porte de la chambre du motel s'ouvrit à la volée, Sam apparut avec un grand sourire en criant :

- « Joy-euuuuux anniiiiiii-versair-eeeeuh ! »

- « Oh bordel Sammy, j'aime pas ça, tu le sais. »

- « Je m'en fiche ! » Répondit le petit frère avec un air d'effronté en lançant une bière à Dean qui la rattrapa.

Cas regardait la scène la tête penchée, il avait plusieurs milliers d'années, mais personne ne lui avait jamais souhaité son anniversaire, il ne savait même pas vraiment quelle était sa date d'anniversaire :

- « Hey salut Cas ! » Dit Sam, en voyant l'ange accoudé sur la seule fenêtre de la pièce.

- « Bonjour Sam. »

Dean se leva et enfila un jean et un t-shirt en vitesse puis ouvrit sa bière en buvant goulûment, il s'essuya la bouche avec son bras en soupirant un « Haaa » de satisfaction :

« Une bonne petite bière bien fraîche au réveil, ça fait du bien. »

Castiel regardait le mur d'en face, les sourcils froncés et la bouche pincée, un petit air sérieux sur le visage, plongé dans ses pensées : il savait que les humains, le jour de l'anniversaire d'un être cher à leur cœur, offraient un cadeau à ce dernier, il était en pleine réflexion sur ce qu'il pourrait offrir à Dean. De la bière ? Non, Dean en a tous les jours, il voulait lui offrir quelques chose de rare, quelque chose que Dean ne recevait pas tous les jours. Le dernier numéro de Busty Asian Beauties ? Non, connaissant Dean, il doit déjà l'avoir. Une arme ? Un couteau ? Non Dean en a déjà plein le coffre de sa voiture, de toute les sortes possibles et imaginables. Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque Sam fit claquer ses doigts devant lui.

- « Allo ! La Terre appelle la lune ! Cas, ça va ? »

- « Hein ? Oui euh, non je suis un ange du seigneur, Sam, je ne suis pas la lune. »

Dean secoua sa tête de gauche à droite d'un air désespéré.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi mon pauvre Cas ? »

- « Je ne suis pas pauvre, je n'ai pas besoin d'argent pour subvenir à mes besoins. »

Sam se mit à rire, sachant que si l'on continuait dans cette direction, c'était peine perdue. Dean fila à la douche et Cas sen alla dans un petit bruissement d'ailes. Sam regardait l'espace vide qu'occupait l'ange il y a deux secondes et haussa un sourcil :

- « Euh oui d'accord, au revoir et bonne journée à toi aussi Cas. »

Castiel était parti s'exiler sur le bord d'un lac, assis sur un ponton, pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait offrir à Dean. Cette histoire le travaillait beaucoup, il souhaitait vraiment faire plaisir à Dean, il décida de retourner le voir pour l'observer, peut-être qu'une idée lui viendrait ou que Dean exprimerait une envie ou un souhait particulier que Castiel pourrait lui offrir, l'ange se concentra et visualisa Dean pour atterrir près de lui. Il ouvrit grand la bouche en voyant qu'il était apparu dans la salle de bain du motel, c'est vrai, il avait oublié, Dean était parti se doucher juste avant qu'il ne parte au lac. Sans plus attendre, il décida de sortir de la pièce, il savait que Dean lui en voudrait, ainsi que son « espace personnel ». Au moment de sortir de la pièce, il entendit un petit gémissement provenant de la douche, l'ange s'approcha doucement, pensant de prime abord, que le chasseur était blessé. Il tira le rideau de la douche tout doucement et resta bouche bée en voyant ce tableau : son protégé était entièrement nu, adossé nonchalamment contre le mur de la douche, les yeux fermés et la tête basculée contre le carrelage, la bouche entrouverte, laissant l'eau de la douche dégouliner sur son visage et son corps, il avait une main sur son torse et l'autre main tenait son... sa... Castiel fronça les sourcils, il n'avait jamais vu d'homme entièrement nu auparavant, et les mots lui manquaient pour designer ce que tenait Dean dans sa main, il s'approcha pour mieux détailler ce qu'il voyait, mais recula dans la seconde quand il fut éclaboussé par l'eau du jet. Il se recula en continuant de regarder Dean, ce dernier faisait glisser sa main tout le long de son torse et bougeait activement sa deuxième main sur « ses attributs sexuels », Castiel n'avait trouvé que ce mot-là pour décrire ceci. Il se concentra sur la bouche de Dean qui gémissait des choses, il tendit l'oreille et entendit :

- « Cas... Continue encore... »

L'ange fronça les sourcils et demanda :

- « Que dois-je continuer Dean ? »

Le chausseur répondit d'un petit air coquin en gardant les yeux fermés :

- « De me suc... »

Il s'arrêta net et ouvrit les yeux en stoppant tous ses gestes en tirant le rideau de douche sur lui pour se cacher, il venait de se rendre compte que la voix qui lui avait répondu n'était pas le scénario qu'il s'était fait dans sa tête.

- « Seigneur Cas qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! » Cria-t-il les joues brûlantes de honte, mi en colère, mi-vexé.

- « Je suis désolé Dean, je me demandais ce que tu étais en train de faire, j'ai cru que tu étais blessé. »

- « Mais sors ! »

L'ange sortit de la salle de bain d'un petit air penaud, Sam était là, assis à la petite table et regarda Castiel avec de grand yeux choqués :

- « Tu.. Tu viens de la salle de bain là ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu.. Dean y est encore ?! Cas qu'est-ce que.. »

- « Je croyais qu'il était blessé » Répondit-il en s'approchant de Sam.

L'homme en trench-coat ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'entre temps une bosse s'était formée à l'intérieur de son pantalon, Sam le vit et bondit de sa chaise d'un air choqué :

- « Ne m'approche pas ! Ho mon dieu qu'est-ce que... Cas ! Mais tu.. »

L'ange s'en alla vexé, Dean ne voulait pas de lui et Sam non plus, il se téléporta sur le même bord de lac que tout à l'heure.

Dean quant à lui n'osait plus bouger sous sa douche, il gardait le rideau contre lui en bougeant ses yeux de gauche à droite de peur que l'ange réapparaisse. Il était un peu énervé, mais il fallait bien admettre, qu'imaginer l'ange le regarder alors qu'il se faisait plaisir, en gémissant son prénom justement, l'avait un peu excité et émoustillé. Il termina ce qu'il avait commencé en imaginant le regard de l'ange sur lui, et ça l'excitait vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pensait.  
Castiel bouda quelques minutes devant son lac et se renforça dans l'idée d'offrir un cadeau à Dean pour son anniversaire, et aussi pour s'excuser. Il regarda ses mains qui tremblotaient, en voyant Dean faire ça, sa grâce avait frissonné et ça lui donnait chaud, très chaud même, et ça lui donnait des petites piques et des chatouilles agréables dans le ventre, il aimait bien ça. Il hésita un instant et se laissa aller en arrière pour s'allonger et glissa sa main sous sa chemise pour la glisser contre la peau de son torse, comme l'avait fait Dean quelques minutes avant. Il pensa fort à Dean pour visualiser la scène qu'il avait vue. Il aima beaucoup la sensation de chaleur que ça lui procura, c'était encore mieux que n'importe quoi. Il se releva, et ressentit quelque chose de nouveau, il n'avait jamais ressenti ces petits picotements au niveau de sa grâce, ça venait du plus profond de lui, il ne connaissant pas encore cette sensation de bien-être. Mais il voulait vraiment retourner voir Dean... Il fixa l'eau devant lui et se demanda bien ce que cela pouvait être, qu'il n'ait jamais ressenti depuis tous ses siècles d'existence. Il fit le tour de tout ce qu'il avait ressenti, la tristesse, la colère, la joie... La seule chose qu'il n'avait jamais eue c'était... l'amour. Mais pourtant, Dean n'était pas une femme, comment était-ce possible alors ? Il savait que parfois, des hommes aimaient d'autres hommes, d'ailleurs il aimait ses frères, mais ce n'était pas le même genre d'amour, c'était un amour plus profond encore, différent, plus fort, plus sincère, plus passionnel, plus intense, plus... plus tout en fait. Oui c'était bien l'amour, c'était bien de ça dont il s'agissait, ça faisait un moment qu'il ressentait des petites choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir, et ces dernières minutes, ces « petites choses » s'étaient intensifiées, il avait enfin mis le doigt dessus. Il savait ce qu'il allait offrir à Dean, de l'amour. Il se téléporta ailleurs pour trouver ce dont il aurait besoin pour offrir de l'amour à son petit protégé. Sam regarda Dean sortir de la salle de bain en serviette de toilette :

- « Est-ce que.. tu... t'es douché avec Cas ? »

Le plus jeune pinça les lèvres, essayant de se retenir de rire en voyant la tête de son frère, ce dernier ne répondit pas et récupéra des vêtements propres dans son sac pour retourner s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Une fois fait il ressortit, Sam le fixait :

- « Alors ? C'est comment ? »

Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire. Dean le regarda d'un air blasé :

- « Quoi ? »

- « Bah... De faire l'amour avec un ange. »

- « Pfff... »

Dean ouvrit la porte du motel, au même moment, Castiel apparut devant lui avec une boite dans les mains.

- « Dean, joyeux anniversaire »

L'ange lui tendit la boîte.

- « Euh je... Ben, merci Cas. »

Les joues du chasseur rougirent légèrement, arborant un petit air timide et touché, ce qui rassura Castiel, qui savait que c'était un bon point.

- « Hooooo c'est trop mignon ! » Se moqua gentiment le plus jeune en venant voir la scène.

Dean prit le paquet dans ses mains et l'ouvrit doucement avec un petit air enfantin sur le visage, c'était rare qu'on lui offre un cadeau, généralement il n'aimait pas trop ça, mais là... C'était un cadeau de son ange, ce n'était pas pareil. Il regarda au fond de la boîte et perdit son sourire :

- « Cas ? C'est une blague ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- « Mais non. »

- « C'est vide... »

- « Mais non, c'est pas vide. » Assura l'ange.

Dean lança la boîte vide sur la tête de l'ange et s'enferma dans le motel vexé. Castiel resta sur le pas de la porte sans savoir quoi dire, il regarda la boîte qui était dans ses mains, il ressentait de la tristesse, il pensait tellement faire plaisir à Dean. Sa grâce perdit en luminosité à l'intérieur de son

véhicule. Sam ouvrit la porte et sortit en refermant derrière lui il fut gêné en voyant l'air passablement dépité de l'ange. Ce dernier s'essuya la joue machinalement, sa main était humide, il ouvrit, et s'essuya frénétiquement les yeux :

- « Sam je... je coule ! »

Le plus jeune lui fit un petit sourire triste : « Non, tu pleures, ce n'est pas pareil.

- « Ha je.. je pleure. »

L'ange se calma un peu et laissa ses yeux tranquilles.

- « Cas, pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état-là ? Pourquoi tu as offert une boite vide à Dean ? »

- « La boîte n'était pas vide, Sam, elle contenait beaucoup de choses, des choses invisibles. »

- « Elle était vide Cas, je suis désolé de te l'annoncer. »

L'ange regarda la boîte une dernière fois et la laissa tomber par terre en répondant sur de lui :  
- « Non elle contenait... De l'amour... Tout mon amour. »

Les larmes de l'ange redoublèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il expliquait. Sam était touché par cette histoire, il voulait les aider. Il fit entrer l'ange, après que ce dernier eut arrêté de pleurer. Dean était assis à table en train de siroter une bière.

- « Il est encore là le voyeur emplumé ? »

Sam fit une grimace, oui, Dean était vraiment vexé. L'ange regarda Sam avec un air de détresse dans ses yeux bleus humides qui menaçaient de déborder de larmes d'un moment à l'autre.

- « Relax Cass. » Le rassura Sam. « Dean va gentiment écouter ce que tu m'as dit, parce que tu vas lui répéter. »

- « Pas la peine de vous fatiguer les gars, j'veux rien savoir » Se renfrogna le chasseur.

- « Imbécile ! » Répondit le plus jeune des frères.

L'ange prit une profonde inspiration et expliqua :

- « Dean, je voulais vraiment te faire plaisir, je m'en excuse, la boîte n'était pas vide. »

- « Ha oui y'avait de l'air dedans ! » Répliqua Dean qui avait l'impression que l'ange se moquait de lui encore une fois.  
Sam regarda Castiel pour l'encourager à continuer.

- « Pas que, il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui est très fort en moi, quelque chose que je ressens pour la première fois en plusieurs siècles d'existence, et j'ai voulu te l'offrir parce que cette chose que je ressens te concerne. C'est de l'amour, beaucoup d'amour, tout mon amour. »

Le chasseur en boots ne savait plus quoi répondre, il leva lentement la tête vers l'ange pour capter son regard, ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes, sans savoir quoi dire l'un l'autre, scrutant chacun l'âme de l'autre à travers leurs yeux. Sam les coupa :

« Putain les gars, j'ai l'impression de regarder Les feux de l'amour, faites quelque chose, restez pas comme ça. »

Dean fit un petit sourire timide comme un petit garçon qui venait de se faire complimenter, il se leva et s'approcha de l'ange avec un regard intense en excuses et en passion.

- « Pardon Cas, j'aurais pas dû être si dur avec toi, j'ai été con et méchant, c'est un très beau cadeau, le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais eu, c'est la première fois qu'on m'offre de l'amour dans une boîte en carton, c'est... amusant et très touchant à la fois et surtout original. »

Le chasseur posa sa main sur la nuque de l'ange et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout doucement. A ce geste, toute la grâce de Castiel s'illumina de nouveau, ça se voyait jusqu'à ses yeux bleus qui s'illuminèrent d'une teinte clair, il avait l'impression que toute sa grâce se nettoyait et se libérait de tout le poids des siècles qui pesait sur ses ailes, il se sentait tout léger et doux. Il finit par réagir et ferma ses yeux pour prolonger le baiser, comme il l'avait vu parfois dans certains films, avec une légère appréhension de mal faire, c'est la première fois qu'il embrassait un humain sur la bouche. Dean se recula en souriant, amusé en sentant la maladresse du baiser hésitant de son ange, il avait l'impression de revivre son premier baiser d'adolescent, mais en plus fort, en beaucoup plus fort et plus intense à l'intérieur de lui. Une larme perla au coin de l'œil de Castiel, Dean la lui essuya délicatement avec son pouce, l'ange s'étonna :

- « Mais je ne suis pas triste. »

- « Non, mais tellement soulagé et heureux je pense » Répondit Sam qui avait observé la scène avec un petit sourire, il était content pour son frère et son ami. « En tout cas, je ne savais pas que tu étais homosexuel, Dean. » Le taquina-t-il.

- « Non je ne le suis pas, je suis... angesexuel ? » Rit le chasseur.

- « Et moi je suis bisousexuel » sourit Castiel qui n'avait pas vraiment saisi le sens de la blague. « Et toi Sam, tu es livresexuel ».

Les Winchesters se mirent à rire en comprenant que l'ange croyait qu'il suffisait de rajouter le mot « sexuel » après quelque chose que l'on aime bien.

FIN

* * *

_**[ Et vous, vous êtes quoi ? Moi je suis « Chocolatsexuelle » alors. Haha, j'espère que cet OS vous a plus, il est plus long que je l'avait prévu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, merci d'avance a tout ceux qui le feront. Peut-être que je ferais un prochain chapitre un peu citronné:) ]**_


End file.
